


[Podfic] You Are Alive

by CompassRose, frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Original Work
Genre: All Hail Our Arboreal Overlords, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Gen, Horror Elements, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from Sevidri:“I—” Jenny started, then broke off, trying to concentrate. “I remember the forest. I went there because— There was a dare. Sofie said it was cursed, or— or something. She said I wouldn’t— ” She paused to take a deep breath and focus. Her chest didn’t move. Nothing moved. She couldn’t feel the air rushing through her throat no matter how much she concentrated and that meant—“Oh, god,” she tried to gasp, but it came out in the same measured, reverberating tone as before. “Am I— Am I dead?”ORA trip to the forest has an unforeseen outcome.Duration 00:08:16
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Beautiful Murder Machines: VoiceTeam MysteryBox 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] You Are Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nervouscupcakeinspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscupcakeinspace/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Sevidri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevidri/pseuds/Sevidri). Log in to view. 



> Please see text work for the author's tags/notes

[ ](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/iirm16vljkw9wqb/youarealive.png)

Cover by frecklebomb with art by nervouscupcake  
(click for full-size)

###### [Podfic] You Are Alive

Duration: 00:08:16

Narration by frecklebomb  
Dialogue by CompassRose  
Editing by frecklebomb

###### Streaming

(If your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, you can still download this podfic from the other link/s provided.)  
  


###### Download

Download links:  


MP3 file: [Direct download](https://archive.org/download/original-you-are-alive/%5BOriginal%5D%20you%20are%20alive.mp3) | 4 mb  


M4B file: [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/w4svfebiaedexx3/%255BOriginal%255D_you_are_alive.m4b/file) or [Direct download](https://archive.org/download/original-you-are-alive/%5BOriginal%5D%20you%20are%20alive.m4b) | 4.1 mb




  


###### Notes

Thank you to Sevidri for having a Transformative Works statement that includes blanket permission to make podfic!! This fantastic fic has a special place in my heart, as it was written as a remix of one of my own pods for the Remixapod challenge! (Also it's about creepy trees :D) - [frecklebomb]  
  
Thank you (as ever) to the Voiceteam facilitater team for making Mystery Box 2020 happen, and to the Beautiful Murder Machines for being SO awesome.  
  
This was created for the In Their Shoes Voiceteam challenge, for nervouscupcake's interest in forests!  
  
Please be generous with your kudos and comments. We treasure every notification email we get ♥️ If you feel up to sharing where were while you listened, or any feelings you felt, then you will immediately become one of our favourite people ❤️  


###### Crosspost

[On frecklebomb's Dreamwidth](https://frecklebombfic.dreamwidth.org/20851.html)


End file.
